Baby its Cold Outside
by DeanlovesCas
Summary: On a stormy night Tony gets a late night visit from the God of Mischief. May be multiple chapters depending on reviews and such. Frostiron fluff, TonyXLoki, LokiXTony, FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

Baby its cold outside

Thunder crashed as rain poured from the sky, lightning flashed illuminating Tony's bedroom. Sighing the man flopped over to his side, there was no way he was getting any sleep with this loud booming storm going on. "Thor must be at it again." Tony mumbled to himself as he stared out his window. Another flash of lightning lit up Tony's room and revealed a tall slender figure standing right outside Tony's window. "Jarvis turn the lights on."

"Yes sir." Answered the computer butler.

Tony stood to his feet and walked slowly over toward the window to get a closer look at his late night visitor. Putting a hand against the cool glass his eyes scanned for the mysterious figure outside.

Just outside the window on the balcony stood a soaking wet and freezing cold God of Mischief, his hair dripped with droplets of water and his body trembled. Despite being a Frost Giant the man still got cold just like anyone else. Looking for warmth and shelter from the storm he had headed to the nearest place he knew of which just so happened to be Stark Tower. Even though Loki was sure the man of iron would not be pleased to see him, especially after he had thrown him out a window just a few months earlier. He still came here hoping that Tony would be kind enough to let him inside for even just a few minutes. To tell the truth Loki had always been interested in Tony, when the man had first offered the god a drink he did actually consider accepting it. Together the two could have made a great team it was such a pity they were on opposite sides.

"Loki?" the sound of Tony's voice snapped Loki out of his thought and he looked up to see the man's velvety brown eyes staring into his own.

"Let me inside to dry myself." Loki ordered and the other man eyed him suspiciously. Loki rolled his eyes, "I've come alone and unarmed, just let me inside now."

Tony looked over Loki a few more times searching for any type of weapon, when he found that Loki appeared to be clean he opened the window completely and allowed Loki inside. He figured it couldn't hurt, "Alright but make it fast. If any of the others find out about this I'm dead."

The god gave him a simple nod and stepped into the warm room; Tony closed the window behind Loki and walked back over toward his giant bed. "Jarvis, turn all the security systems off for now, Loki's here as our guest."

"All security systems are now off sir."

Loki looked up at the ceiling searching for where the voice had come from, "Hey reindeer games that's my computer system." The other man said with an amused smile on his face.

Loki turned and looked at the other man, "I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Loki growled lowly, "I require a towel and clothing."

Tony smirked, "Oh yes of course anything for you princess." Tony was not one to be afraid of Loki, although he wasn't sure what had possessed him into letting the psychotic god into his house. Maybe he just felt bad for him, standing all alone in the freezing rain with no place to go, he could at least give the man a place to stay for the night.

"Just do as I said." Loki snapped.

Tony bowed, "Yes my princess," he was rewarded with a glare and a low hiss from the god. The man simply flashed the god one of his charming smiles and walked towards his bathroom.

Grabbing a towel from its place on the towel rack Tony looked into the mirror, seeing the reflection of Loki standing in the bathroom door way. The man threw the towel at the slender god, "There you go Princess, happy?" The god quickly caught the cloth in his hands and narrowed his eyes at Tony, "Stop calling me that or you will not like the consequences."

"Threaten me all you like, Loki" Tony said with a smile and winked at the god.

The god sighed as he began to dry himself off with the soft towel, he had only been drying himself off for a few seconds or so when he had noticed Tony staring at him and he immediately stopped his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "What?!" snapped Loki.

The other man smiled, "Nothing I'm just thinking."

"About what Stark?"

"You." Answered Tony and he walked back out into his bedroom.

"What about me?" Asked the god as he followed behind Tony.

"Nothing, it's not important," Tony looked back at the other man,"Now if you promise not to try and kill me in my sleep I might just let you sleep here."

"I need not your kindness or Pity," Loki spat as he dried his long raven black hair.

"It was just an offer, it's supposed to rain most of the night. It's cold outside and it sounds as if Thor may be out there looking for you"

Loki's face seemed to drain of color at the mention of his brother, "He's probably looking for me," the god looked down getting a sudden interest at the carpet below his feet, "well I suppose I have no other choice but to stay, just for one night though. Give me your best sleep wear and bed.'

"Very well Princess." Tony walked over towards his drawers and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a _Stark Industries_ T-shirt, he threw them to the god across the room. "Wear those, but as for the bed, we're either sharing or you get the floor. I'm not having you in a different room and having you wonder the tower. Just because I'm letting you spend the night does not mean I trust you. Jarvis will have this room on lock down."

The god looked at the other man and growled, "Why can't you sleep on the ground?!'

"My room, my tower, and my bed. Sorry bur I'm sleeping on the bed even if it means sharing it with you."

"I am a god and I will not share a bed with such a filthy mortal!" Loki stamped his foot on the ground like a four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well then floor it is." Tony smiled and sat back down on his bed laying back onto his mattress and pulling the comforter over his body.

Loki frowned and pulled his wet clothing off his body putting the fresh dry pajamas Tony had given him back on. The god looked at Tony and weighed his options; he sighed and decided it best to share the bed with the mortal. Loki slowly made his way over to the bed and laid down onto the other side of the mattress. Stark looked back at the god and smiled, "I thought you might join me. Jarvis turn the lights back out." The lights turned off and left the room pitch black. Tony closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight Loki.:

The god opened one of his bright emerald eyes and replied, "Goodnight Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Guy's thank you so much for all the reviews and for everyone following this story! I'm glad you all like it! I am hoping to get a new chapter out at least once a week. Thanks again to all of you! Here's chapter 2 enjoy!_

* * *

By the next morning the storm had cleared out leaving only sunshine and a cloudless sky in its place. The sun was high in the sky and the time was almost noon when there was a knock on Tony's door,

"Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you." Jarvis's voice woke Tony from his slumber and he lazily turned his back to the door.

"Tell her to go away." He grumbled and pulled the comforter over his head. But the knocking only grew louder and faster making it obvious the woman would not be leaving any time soon.

"Sir, she's persistent on coming in." Tony sighed and pulled the blanket off himself and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Loki still sound asleep his hair messy and sticking up every which way, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, and his face buried into the blankets. A soft smile came to Tony's lips and he brushed a strand of hair from the gods face, there was a small tugging feeling in Tony's chest and for a moment Tony just stared at Loki studying every feature of the mans face.

"Anthony Stark! You open this door!" Pepper's irritated voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming." Tony sighed and stood to his feet making his way over to the door. "What could be so important that you had to wake me up before 2?" Tony grabbed the knob in his hand and turned it opening the door partially; he stuck his head out and smiled. He knew he couldn't let his friend and assistant find out about Loki; she'd freak and want to call the others here to lock the god back up.

"Good morning Pepper." Tony said with a grin.

Pepper looked at Tony and rose an eyebrow, "Can you tell me why all the security systems off?" she crossed her arms across her chest and tried to push the door open.

"Oh. I must have forgot to turn it on last night." Tony sheepishly smiled and kept the door right where it was not letting Pepper inside.

"That's not like you; Jarvis would have reminded you to turn it on. So you must be hiding some one in there. Am I right?"

Tony scoffed, "Why would I be hiding anything?"

"Because you're you and I know you. So who is in there?" Pepper grabbed the door knob and tried forcing the door open.

"Oh please why would I hide anything like that?" Tony leaned his weight against the door.

"So you are hiding something then." Pepper cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the man blocking her way inside.

"No of course not." Tony never won an argument against Pepper but he hoped that this time he might. If he didn't he was sure the others would come for Loki.

"Then why aren't you letting me inside?"

"It's a mess in there really. You don't want to see it." Tony put on his most convincing smile.

"Your rooms always a mess Tony." Pepper sighed.

"Well it worse this time."

Pepper rolled her eyes and pushed Tony back quickly slipping her way between the doorway and Tony.

"Wait Pepper don't! I can explain!" Tony was desperate now he'd do anything to stop her from finding out about the god in his bed.

The woman walked over towards the bed, "I knew you were hiding some one. Did you pick up some girl last night?"

"Um well no not exactly." Tony grabbed her by the arm, "Just forget it, they'll be leaving soon."

Grabbing the blanket over the gods head Pepper pulled it back and was absolutely shocked by what she saw, "Loki?!" The woman pulled her arm back and whipped around to face Tony, "Tony! What the hell?!"

"Heh funny story, he needed a place to stay for a night. And I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Couldn't hurt?! He could have killed you! I can't believe you just let him inside! He killed people Tony! He destroyed the city!" Pepper raised her voice; she couldn't believe Tony would let the god in the tower.

"He's different now Pep, I'm telling you I saw it in his eyes. He doesn't plan on hurting me or anyone. He came to me looking for shelter."

"Oh and I should believe that?! You're not exactly the best judge of character Tony!"

"I wouldn't have let him in if I wasn't a hundred percent sure!" Tony began to raise his voice.

"Would you two just shut up?" a familiar annoyed and sleep voice came from beneath the comforter on the bed, "Some people are still sleeping you know." Both Pepper and Tony turned around and looked at the lump beneath the covers. "Pepper and I were just chatting; we didn't mean to wake you." Tony said with a sigh running a hand through his brown locks.

"She does not trust me." Loki sat up and pulled the blanket off of him.

"Why should I trust you? I mean after destroying the city and killing so many people you want me to trust you?" The woman narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"You have every right not to trust me," The god rose to his feet and looked at the woman, "But trust me when I say that I have no intentions of hurting Stark or anyone else. I came only for shelter for a night I will be leaving very soon." Loki's lips formed a straight line and his brilliant green eyes showed no sign of lies or betrayal. Yet Pepper was still not convinced, "If you try anything I won't second think calling your brother and the other Avengers. Tony may be fooled by your act but I'm not." With that Pepper turned her back to the two men and walked out the door.

Tony ran a hand through his brown hair and looked over at the god standing beside him, "Well good morning Princess."

Loki looked over at Tony unamused and rolled his eyes, "Good morning Stark." The god walked over towards his clothes which were still wet from the night before.

"I can have those dry cleaned for you if you'd like." Tony was searching for a way to get the god to stay longer. Truth was he didn't mind having him stay he even didn't mind sharing the bed.

"Its fine I should be leaving soon. I can see that I am not welcome here." The god began to take the t-shirt from the night before off himself.

"You mean Pepper? Aw she'll be fine come on at least stay for breakfast." Tony smiled and looked at Loki with those velvety brown eyes.

Loki felt warmth spread in his cheeks and he looked down, "I'm not hungry." But the gods stomach gave him away as it growled, "I suppose breakfast couldn't hurt."

Grinning Tony grabbed Loki by the hand and pulled him toward the door "Alright then come on! I'll even cook for you."

The god's cheeks flushed a bright pink but he didn't pull his hand back, "You cook?" The god smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Tony glanced back at the god and flashed him a charming smile.

Loki felt his heart about melt, he had never felt this way around anyone and he had to admit he liked it.

* * *

_There you guys go! I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be up soon! I've already got it planned out! It will include Tony and Loki cooking should be a very interesting chapter. I love reviews please tell me how it was! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/U: _Ok I just want to thank everyone for following this story and all your lovely reviews. You guys keep me writing and push me to write the next chapter. Thank you guys so much you are all so wonderful!_

* * *

Stark Tower looked big just looking at it from the outside, it could easily be seen from anywhere in the city. However, it wasn't until now that Loki realized just how big the structure was, Tony had lead Loki through so many twists, turns, and hallways that Loki had lost track of where they were in the building. Hallways seemed to go on forever and the stairs went up to tremendous heights, the building seemed like on gigantic maze. The kitchen was on the third floor and after what had seemed like forever Tony had released Loki's hand and smiled, "Here we are."

The god looked down at his hand and formed his lips into a small frown. It felt weird admitting to himself that he liked holding another man's hand let alone the man that used to be his enemy. However, he did like it, the way Tony's hand was rough and bigger then Loki's own, the gods hand seemed to fit perfectly in it, and the warmth from Tony's had spread throughout Loki's hand to his fingertips. It left him longing to feel more of that warmth, more of Tony's touch.

"Well what do you want to eat Princess?" Tony looked at Loki and furrowed his brows together noticing the expression on the gods face he asked, "Hey something wrong?"

The god quickly snapped his eyes back to the other man and shook his head, "No, I'm fine." Searching quickly for another subject to talk about the god shifted his eyes around the big open room, with ovens, fridges, and multiple sinks it looked like it could be some five star restaurants' kitchen. "Do you cook for an army or something?"

Tony let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, "No, but I host large parties, with lots of people, therefore I need lots of food and a large kitchen." The man walked over towards a large table and picked up some of the scraps of metal, gears, and other miscellaneous tools that sat on top. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess, I was working on something."

The god was already to busy digging through some of the kitchens cupboards and pantry, too realize what Tony had said to him, "You have no food that I am familiar with." Loki threw a few boxes and cans of food on the ground searching for anything that looked appetizing.

"Hey, now you're making the mess," Tony rushed over and picked up the packages of food off the ground, "How about I surprise you with something I'm sure that little god world of yours doesn't have."

The god sighed and turned around coming face to face with the other man, a small blush spread through the gods cheeks and he looked into Tony's eyes, "Alright, it better be good."

A smile spread across Tony's lips and he smiled, "It will be delicious I promise you, now you just sit down and let me do the cooking." The god rose an eyebrow and gave in, "Fine." He pushed himself up and sat on top of the counter leaning back against the wall and looking at Tony with brilliant shining green eyes.

"Good." Tony flashed Loki one of his classic grins and then walked over to another cupboard digging a few ingredients out for his surprise breakfast.

As Tony began mixing flour, water, and other ingredients into a large bowl Loki leaned over and watched closely, Tony glanced up at the man practically leaning over the bowl and smiled. The god's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and quickly looking away making Tony chuckle softly, "Hey Loki," Tony dipped a finger into the batter and then placed a dollop on Loki's nose. The god furrowed his brows together and looked at Tony and then going cross side to look at the batter on the tip of his nose. "Why the hell did you do that?"

The man shrugged and licked the batter left over on his finger off, "I wanted to, your reaction was priceless." Tony grinned and went back to mixing the batter but Loki wasn't going to let Tony get away without revenge. Loki stuck his finger into the batter and quickly ran the finger down Tony's cheek leaving a streak of batter.

Loki gave Tony a smug look and smirked, "We're even now."

Tony wiped the batter from his cheek and looked at Loki, "I don't think so." The man dipped a few fingers into the batter causing Loki to scoot away. "Don't you even try."

The man smirked and pounced towards Loki smearing the batter across his face and making the god squeal. With a batter smeared face Loki hissed lowly and grabbed the batter filled bowl, "You filthy mortal, you will regret that." Loki growled sticking his hand into the batter and scooping some up.

"Oh I will?" Tony grinned and took a few steps back, "Bring it Princess."

The god slid himself off the counter and took a step closer to the mortal, "Now it just wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you have a head start." A smirk spread across the god's lips, "It's a good thing I don't play fair." Loki flung the batter at Tony the thick batter splattering across his chest. The god laughed and burst into a sprint quickly distancing himself from Tony. The other man stood there surprised for a second or so he stared down at his shirt and smiled he hadn't heard the god laugh before or even see him smile so happily. "Come back here coward!" Tony shouted as he began running after Loki.

When Tony had caught up with Loki he had tackled him to the ground and the two had gotten into a battle of wrestling and batter throwing until the bowl of batter was empty. Now covered in batter from head to toe the two men laid on the ground laughing and wiping batter off of them. "You've got batter everywhere," Tony grinned looking at the walls and floor that were covered in the batter.

"Me? If I remember right you're the one who started this." The god said with a smirk and sat up attempting to wipe batter from his long raven colored hair.

"You were a part of it too Princess." Tony sat up and looked at the god in the eyes and leaning in closer, "So I guess your helping me clean up."

"First I'll need another shower." Loki blushed looking back into the mortal's eyes and smiling. Tony stuck his tongue out childishly, "Fine, maybe I can help you clean yourself up a bit." The man smirked and licked batter from the god's nose and winked.

Loki's face went completely red and he quickly stood to his feet, "I can do it myself! N-Now if you need me I'll be in the shower." The god hastily walked down the hallway trying to remember which way the bathroom was.

Tony was left alone sitting on the ground frowning to himself, he was only flirting with the other man. Well at first that's what it started out as, but now that he sat here thinking about it, he might actually have feelings for the god. The tugging feeling in his chest, the butterflies he got when they were close, everything about the god sent Tony's heart racing. Could it be he was possibly in love?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/U: Omg I feel like it's been forever since I updated! Sorry guys, things have been crazy since it's the end of the school year for me and now I've got a job on top of it. Updates will be faster once summer rolls around I promise! Thanks to the author AChapterCanBeABook you guys should really go check her out! Her stories are amazing and she's the one who keeps me writing! She always texts me reminding me to update! She has a story similar to this you guys really should go read it! Well anyways without further or do here's chapter 4!**_

* * *

Warm water rushed over Loki's body as he stood in the shower letting the warm liquid relax his muscles and wash off the left over batter left behind in his hair and on his face. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage and for a moment he thought about what might cause his heart into flutters and his mind racing. He never felt like this until he had arrived at Tony's, he had never been this happy either since he had spent time with the mortal. He was even second thinking about leaving so quickly, he wanted to stay for as long as he could to be honest. Being around the mortal made him feel like he belonged, he was happy, but most of all it made him feel cared for and even loved. Something he had felt like he had missed out on with Thor around getting all the attention and impressing everyone. Running a hand through his wet hair he sighed and leaned against the wall of the shower. The god closed his eyes and gently nibbled on his bottom lip in thought, should he tell Tony how he felt around him? What would the mortal say? Surely he'd think the god was crazy, with a sigh Loki turned the knob of the faucet and turned the shower off. Stepping out of the shower the god grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over toward the mirror and wiped the fog away from it staring at himself in the mirror his green eyes reflecting back he thought about telling the other man.

Tony now sat on his bed he ran a hand through his batter covered hair and looked down at the carpeted floor. He knew he was doing more then just flirting and he wanted more then just one night with this god. Loki was different; he sent Tony's heart into flutters and his mind into a race anytime he was near. Everyone else Tony had been with never made him feel quite like this, Tony didn't necessarily have a sexual preference so why did it bother him so much that he had feeling for the god? Maybe it was because he had thrown the man out a window just months before, or maybe it was because he was worried about the other Avengers finding out. Either way there was no way he could keep this feeling bottled up inside him forever. Spending just a day and a night with the angered god had sent him into a love stricken state. What would happen if he spent a week or even a month around him, he wouldn't be able to hold it in. But then again Tony was never too good with telling people how he felt; maybe he should just leave it alone. Let the god leave when he was ready and forget about him, find a good looking girl for a night and then he'd surely forget about Loki, wouldn't he? No it wasn't that simple, not this time at least, Tony knew what he had to do. Standing to his feet the man began walking towards the bathroom door, he couldn't hear the rushing water of the shower so he knew Loki must be done. Tony raised his hand to knock on the door but before he had a chance the door swung open revealing a surprised, wet, and half naked god.

Water dripped from Loki's long, wet, dark hair as he stood in shock at the doorway to the bathroom, "H-Hello Anthony." The god's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink from being caught with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked down at his feet.

"Hey there Princess," Tony gave Loki a half hearted smile.

The god shot Tony a small glare at the nickname, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had decided to tell the mortal how he felt, but how would he tell him? Loki cleared his throat and then spoke in a quiet shaky voice, "C-Can we talk?"

The other mans smile faded from his face and his brows furrowed together, "Yeah of course. What's up?"

"Well, Anthony" Loki paused and looked up meeting the other mans velvet like brown eyes. "I-I think that just m-maybe," The god stumbled over his words and he sighed. "I apologize I'm no good at this stuff."

Tony felt a smile come to his lips, "It's alright, I think I know what you mean." He took a step closer to the god.

"You do?" The god's curious eyes studied the man's face.

A warm hand coasted over Loki's cheek and his face filled with heat.

"Yeah, I think you were trying to say something like this." Tony moved in closer softly pressing his lips to Loki's own, kissing him for what only seemed like seconds before he pulled away and looked at the shocked god.

Loki's cheeks were a bright shade of pink his bright green eyes wide in surprise as he lifted his fingertips to his lips.

The other man let out a soft chuckle at the gods shocked expression, "Am I right?"

With a nod the god looked at Tony and went for another kiss pressing his cool lips to Tony's warm ones hungering to feel the other mans warmth and soft lips against his own. Tony let out a small laugh between the kiss and gently set his hands on the gods waist his eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

_**A/U 2: Ok there you guys go chapter 4! I feel like this chapter is really short and kind of rushed! I'm sorry this one kind of sucked! I promise the other chapters will be better! I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on. Depends on how much inspiration I can get for later chapters. Thanks again to all my loverly followers and reviewers you guys are the best really! Next chapter should be up in the next two weeks or so!**_


End file.
